The Tale of Lady Shu
by Sweethoneytwilight
Summary: Kagome has come across an ancient book in her school library and the woman in the picture looks very familar to her, though she can't quite remember who... OC/Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy! Mommy!" Yoshirou's eyes shot open as she sat up. Face covered in sweat, she slowly started to breathe again, realizing she had been holding it. She had been having that same dream for years and yet...

"Why can't I let it go…?" she wondered, "mother is dead... She's never coming back, I need to move on, but..."

But the youkai can't just forget about her mother like she was nothing. She loved her, even if she had little memory of her. Tears began to fall as beautiful memories of her childhood raced through her mind. A family if three wolves running about in a wide spread field. She remembered herself as a pup, chasing butterflies...

Yoshirou quickly wiped her tears as her father slid the door opened and enter her room.

"Good morning dad." she said.

"Had that dream again?" he asked after he slide the door shut.

"Yeah," She replied tightly.

Her father sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's alright. It will be alright; your mother is in a better place now. You should be happy for her." he repeated it, as if to convince himself more than her.

"I know father." she answered, but as she wipe away the newly fallen tears.

Both remain silent, lost in each others' embrace. Neither wanted to speak a word, for fear it would upset the other.

After awhile he pulled away and said, "You best get dress it's almost noon."

Yoshirou nodded and slowly got up.

"Stay in the hut until I return, unless a fight brakes out. Then leave the village and find a safe place to hide." her father told her, as always, and left to see his new employer.

Yoshirou stretched her arms to wake them, put on the kimono he brought her to blend in with the humans, and left their hut to go out and explore the new village they were staying at. It was quite nice, reminding her of the other one she and her father were living at a few days ago, though this village reeked of demons, numerous demons. Her father did say the person who hired him was a demon himself, so she figured this must be a demon owned village.

While wondering down the path to a grass plane, she came across a girl emerging from a well. The youkai raised a brow at the sight of the girl and her odd attire.

_Maybe she's a foreigner, but she does look Japanese..._ she thought. _Wonder why her kimono is so short?_

She merely shrugged and went on her way, not giving the girl in the odd kimono a second glance. Her father taught her to mind her own business and never interfere with other peoples' personal lives, or else bad things would happened to you. After wondering around the village for a few more hours, thinking aimless thoughts, Yoshirou decided to return to the hut when it grew dark.

There she laid on her futon, staring blank at the ceiling before falling asleep. After awhile she was awoken from her sleep by a loud crash and people screaming.

'_What in hell is going on?_' she thought as she sat up.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Yoshirou quickly got up and opened her door. Thousands upon thousands of demons decorated the night sky; people were running and hiding from these terrifying monsters, while others tried to fight them off as much as they could.

Yoshirou slide her door shut and picked up her bag. She never unpacked to begin with. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Yoshirou closed her door and descended through the chaos. She was a youkai herself, such a scene didn't frighten her. She held her hand over her mouth and yawned as the demons swopped down and ate some villagers. The demons wouldn't attack her because her father had given her an oil to rub over her body to hide her sent, and as long as she stayed quiet the demons could not see her.

On her way out of the village Yoshirou noticed that the majority of the demons were targeting a specific area. Curiosity getting the best of her, she took a detour and went toward the demon filled area.

She climbed up a bushy tree and dimmed her senses to catch a glimpses of whoever it was that pissed off a gang of demons. She saw that girl in the strange clothing again, and some other people who she didn't recognize at all. Making herself comfortable on the tree, she carefully listened to their conversation, which wasn't much. Their discussion mainly consisted of them screaming out their attacks.

From what she could make out; they were fighting a white baboon, who is also sitting on a tree. A white baboon with tentacles coming out of it? Yoshirou arched her brow at the creature.

_...Well there's a first for everything...Hmmmmm... wonder how exactly did its parents met...did a baboon fall into into the ocean and mate with an octopus...or a squid?_

She sat there and watch a moment longer, that demon with the ears and the others, they were losing to the baboon with the tentacles. To think some land octopus/baboon was giving them so much trouble. Soon she got bored of seeing them get their butts kicked by a half thingy, or whatever it was, and left.

While walking through the forest, Yoshirou realized she forgot something in the hut. So she quickly ran back to the village. When she returned the villagers were putting everything back in order.

As she slid the hut's door open, the youkai was greeted by a room filled with people. They were the people she saw earlier, the half breed wolf, human girl with the odd looking outfit, another human girl with a two tailed cat, a little fox demon, and a monk.

While she was busy gazing at everyone, an old woman with an eye patch spoke up.

_Woah, where she came from?_

"Good evening dear child." the old woman said kindly.

"...Umm...hi..." Yoshirou replied, uncertain as to what to say.

The youkai was about to ask them what are they doing in her hut when all of a sudden she felt something squeeze her butt.

She looked down to find the monk's hand on her.

Those in the hut either slapped themselves in the head or rolled their eyes.

Yoshirou reflectively slapped him on the face. His head turned left and right for one of the human girls slapped him as well.

"Can anyone please tell me what are you people doing in my hut?" Yoshirou demanded to know.

She was furious at them for intruding, and one of them just tried to molester her at that.

''Well we didn't see any one in here?'' said the half breed.

"For someone who barged into another person's hut without an invitation, I may add, you are pretty rude." _Especially the monk._

"Inuyasha!" the odd clothed girl screamed, "SIT!"

The beads around his neck glowed and the Inuyasha dropped to the floor.

"Why'd ya do that for Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, after he pulled himself off the floor.

Yoshirou stared blankly at the bickering couple for a few seconds and shrugged. Her father told her to never get involved in a lovers' quarrel, or else she'll get pulled into their arguments. Walking passed the intruders, she searched for the bracelet that fell off her bag. After she located the trinket, she placed it on her wrist and left.

She walked and walked until she reached her destination, a large dark forest. Her father found the hiding place for her years ago, after his vengeful ex-girlfriend kidnapped her once and tried to use her against him. Ever since then, the demon father and daughter had come up with strategies for certain situations. In this particular situation, where her father was working and a fight broke out near her hut, involving a hoard of demons, she was to retreat and find a body of water about five hundred miles west from the village and hide in there until her father came pick her up.

The beginning is going to be a little slow but don't worry it'll pick up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't have a beta for this story, if anyone wants to volenteer, pm me or leave something in the review.

%

It comes at the same date every year but, still Yoshirou could never be ready for it. And she hated it. Yoshirou walked until she reached her destination. The same place she always hind in, a large forest; dark and creepy yes but it has always kept her safe from any intruders. Plus she could go in and out of it blindfolded.

There she stood before that lake, in the dark, cold evening of autumn. It well be frozen soon she must hurry in before it does. After placed all of her belongings under the root of the giant tree near the shore, while doing so Yoshirou begin to feel her body heat up. She no longer submitted to the cold night, but trembling in fears heat, panting for air. She slowly wiped away the sweat forming on her forehead and neck, trying to make her way to the lake as soon as possible. But every few steps she made was becoming harder and harder, as her legs try to root her to the ground.

"Must… reach… the… lake." She spoke as she forced her body to follow her command.

The lake was just inches away, but how long could she control herself, it seems to be getting worse every year. What if one day she blackout and then… she don't even want to think about it.

"Finally!" She shouted and quickly jumped into the lake.

There her high temperature body slowly returned to normal as she sank to the bottom. She would be in there for at least a month, suspended in animation that is until her father comes to wake her.

Elsewhere...

Standing on the edge of a cliff stood the lord of the western land himself, emotionless and silent as usual. But this night was different than any other, for his demon sense the presents of a female demon.

He tried his best to block out her intoxicating scent, but his demon blood is boiling, followed by his scarlet eyes. She is out there so where, in heat no less. Her scent, it's faint but, it doesn't make his body ach for hers any less. He slowly—painfully shut his eyes and pushed away the erotic images flowing through his mind.

"Who is this vile temptress that dare corrupt my thoughts?" Growling in rage he quickly searched for her.

His mind focus on her sent as he used his demon speed to find her. The question is what would he do when he does? He had finally reached the area in which the sent has materialized the most. The location appears to be a maze of deceased vegetation. The entire setting lay before the lord was, if not, ominous than mysterious. At first sight the scar can be easily mistaken for a grave site. The trees were the ones who mainly influenced this thought as they were dry, creaked, and gray with age. The dark roots imitate the image of thousands of disfigured fingers trying to reach out and escape their horrifying imprisonment.

Just ahead of the Sesshomaru was a patch of liquid, instead of stopping, he ventured farther. During the shot journey the demon had decided to kill the seductress than return to the campsite. But soon he realized the female was longer there, her sent it ended just above the lake.

The intent to kill disappearing from his mind, instead he stood there wondering what exactly happened to her. He took the few steps he needed to examine the scenery. Within a few seconds his brilliant mind figured out the plot. The female demon is resting in the lake. He decided it is best to exit the area. He would hold nothing against the female. He acknowledged the desire of this particular female. She did not want to mate with anyone and therefore was spending her ''time'' in this isolated area. The water's propose was to erase her sent and the cold chill was to help lower her temperature. And the forest maze was meant to confuse and positively keep intruders away.

Sesshomaru slightly nodded his head in approval, he admits to the intelligence of this female. She is resourceful and, if not looked into, might prove to be trouble in the near future to all those who oppose her.

_'She well be a worthy_ _opponent_' he thought, if he would ever face her in a mental battle, but he figure he would probably never cross paths with her again and erase the idea.

Before the he was about to leave the shore of the lake his nose drove him to a slightly, different direction...

Months later...

Yoshirou awoken from her dreamless sleep. And surfaced to a ruthless sunlight burning her sensitive eyes. Blocking the killing sun with her hand, her head spun quickly.

'_That's strange'_ she thought _'where's dad?'_

Seeing as he was the one that is supposed to wake her up. Almost running she made it to land, heading straight for her bag she had buried earlier. Unearthing her bag, she pulled out a new kimono to change into. And continued pick through it for the food she had packed, while doing so she couldn't help but notice something was missing.

"Where is it, where is it..." She franticly chanted, ripping the bag to shreds with her claws.

She cannot believe this! She's been robed!

After Yoshirou was done screaming in pure anger for an hour, she stood there panting in frustration. She sat down trying to take deep breaths to calm herself, just like how her father taught her. When she fully relaxed she picked up her bag and sniffed it. It's faint but she could tell it is the scent of a demon – a dog demon to be precise…A male dog demon.

She sniffed it again. The scent is to clean to be a mountain bandit's, she figured it belongs to a noblemen of some sort.

'That's strange.' She thought 'Why would a nobleman steal a women's hair pin?'

She spilled out all she had onto the ground. Everything was still there, except for the one item.

"Lousy thief! He'd probably give it to his wife – or worse!" She shuddered in disgust, "A mistress!"

She hated home wreakers beyond all reasons…Especially after what had happened.

Yoshirou clenched her fist in rage and use your demon-speed to scale the area. She had to find it! The missing item was held very dear to her heart, for it belonged to her mother. If it were anything else she would not have cared so much….

While on the pursuit of the thief, Yoshirou suddenly smell the scent of blood, after a few sniffs she realized something – "DAD!"

And with that she completely changed directions and headed straight for the origin of the scent. Needless to say the area was vacated but she continued through the trail. It seemed undisturbed and with no trace of human activities at all. But the splashes of blood coated on the trunk of the trees told a different story.

"DAAAD!" She shrieked, bursting into tears.

Falling to her knees she silently weep while hugging the tree with the acidic blood of her father – acidic?

She looked up at the bit of blood and sniffed it

"Poison!" She shouted. "He was poison!"

After passing her lengthy stated of hysteria, Yoshirou composed herself and wiped away the tears and examine the tree. The blood was her father's and he was poisoned that much was clear. The stench was a dead giveaway. The blood was dried; it's been there for weeks. Upon close inspection Yoshirou concluded he was ambushed on his way to wake her up.

She knew he's not dead because the stench of the poison is weak and her father was strong enough to survive it. With a sigh of relief, she turned to the direction to where the thief's scent was and then to her father's. She didn't have to choose.

"Dad! Dad! Where are you?" Yoshirou shouted as she made her way into the abandon temple, with the faint scent of her father. She went stiff as she sensed the present of the person she least expect to see in Japan.

"How lovely is this? I, in the search for my father just happen to walk into the temple of Amida, the God of death." She said in mocking tone, laughing at the so obvious trap.

"Long time no see, dear child..." the rasped voice of an elderly woman echoed through the vast interior of the deserted shrine.

"Yes, yes it has..." Yoshirou spat back in disgusted.

In mere seconds the masked creature appeared before her eyes.

"My, my look as how much you've grown," The _witch_ purred in a fake pleasant tone "Why, I remember the lasted time I saw you, you were this tall." She held her hand just above her knee.

"Oh yes!" Yoshirou imitate her tone of voice "and last I saw you, dad threw you into a pit of snakes and scorpions. I see it has done some wonders with that once crude face of yours."

Yoshirou elegantly pasted her hand in front of her mouth, giggling contentedly, gaining a hiss from the witch. But through her rude words and taunts Yoshirou couldn't help but think of such a shame it was…the witch was so beautiful..._was_.

If the witch wasn't she would have never attracted Yoshirou's father attention.

"Pretty little mouth you have there, just like your mother." the witch said coldly.

Satisfaction shone through the eye holes of the witch's mask as she saw Youshirou flinch at the mention of her mother.

"Oh? Where is she? That's right! Useless dust!"

Without a second word Yoshirou drew her Shang Gou, hooked sword, and leaped at her. The witch reacted by throwing talismans at the demon, blowing up the entire shrine. Landing on the center of a clearing Yoshirou swiftly surveied her surroundings. As before the witch's laughter surround the area making it difficult to determine her actual location. Yoshirou's eyes darted left and right, until she saw arrows flying towards her. With her agility she quickly dodged the string of arrows shot at her in every direction after another. Soon the arrows cease as the witch ran out of arrows.

Yoshirou reached into her bag tied to her sash and pulled out balls of poisonous gas. When the gas cleared Yoshirou knew she was gone, she must've inhaled her poisonous gas and retreated. The poison was meant to slowly kill her intended victim and also release a black trail wherever the victim went, so she could follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshirou stood in front at the entrance of cave and inclined her head. All sign points to the witch, Chika, being in there but the poison gas trail was telling her she was not.

'She actually thinks she's that cleaver?' Yoshirou could have laughed at the obvious trap, but she knew that the Chika was hiding, watching her every move in a bush about 5 yards to her left.

After a second of surveying the cave, Yoshirou decided to call her bluff, and entered. Cautiously she made her way in the dark abyss, her demon senses heightening from the loss of her sight.

"Wow, a giant Mukade!" Yoshirou squealed, eyes lighting up. "Mukade a cousin to the centipede species. Being great symbols of darkness and evil, one of the poisonous insect most feared in Japan." she recited blissfully, "OOOOOOOH, however did she know I love poisonous creatures." she said with a smile.

She watched as the creature's yellow legs swiftly crawl onto the walls of the damp cave upon hearing her enter its domain. It scaled the wall until it was right above Yoshirou's head, bearing its fangs, ready to strike. Yoshirou merely stepped aside, avoiding the fatal attack. She smirked at its marvelous speed; shots of trill ran through her body at the anticipation of its next move. It rounded and shot at her once more. Yoshirou took a step back, back flipped in midair and landed on its head. It struggled underneath her, trashing and curling its tail, trying desperately anything to get her off. Yoshirou stood her ground, the pressure of her feet on its' head would cause the creature to lose its desire to bite. Not long it relinquished its actions and relaxed; lowering its black body to the bed of the cave to return to its sleep. Yoshirou smiled in satisfaction and turned her head, hearing a distant sound in the darkness.

"Well they always say Mukade travel in pairs..."

Kagome's back slumped as she forced herself to stay awake. She told herself that she must stay up for this lesson. She already missed a lot of school because of her journeys to the feudal era.

"Now, take out your books, we will continue our reading 浴室および血の the tale of bloodies battle in Japan." said the sensei, "Here, I have copies of the actual portraits of the warriors of Rokurou. Let's start with the chief general Katsu. Here is a portrait of him and his love, lady Shu."

Kagome yawn as she wrote down the information, hearing it was going to be on the test. When she looked up to see the picture she nearly fell off her chair. Everyone turned to Kagome and arched their eyebrow, some whispering of her latest illness. Kagome nervously smiled and uttered a quick apology for the disruption and took her seat again.

"Higurashi, what's wrong?" Hojo asked, "Is that dreaded disease you grandfather told me about activating? What did he call it?"

Kagome clenched her fist as a vain puled on her forehead. "No, it's not." Kagome said through gritted teeth. Whatever it is...

"Sensei! Can you please explain more about lady Shu, the general's lover?" one of the boys asked, wanting to know more of the beautiful maiden depicted on the copy.

"Ah yes, Lady Shu… In truth class, she was not really general Katsu's lover."

"But you said she was his love?" inquired another student.

"Yes, his love, as I said before general Katsu, as his name indicates, was a victories leader, undefeated he was. His one greatest weakness was Lady Shu, the Queen of Poison."

Kagome renewed her interested in the fictional novel and listened carefully to her sensei's summary of the tragic tale of the young lovers; staring at the familiar face and item shown in the book.

When Kagome returned to the feudal era she opened the book and showed Songo the picture of the girl.

"Will, she does look quite familiar." Songo admitted.

"Doesn't she." said Kagome, "I swear I've seen her before, but I don't remember where."

"Let me have a look." Miroku said, taking the book and examining it. "Oh my!" he gasped.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed.

"She's breathtaking!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome fell to the ground at his outburst and stepped aside, when she got up, for Songo to slap some sense into him.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked, cupping the hand print on his cheek.

"Nothing," said Inuyasha, "besides being you." He took the book from Miroku and stared at the picture. "Who is she and why is she so important?" He rudely asked Kagome. "How'd you know who it is anyway? You can't even see half her face with that fan there." he snorted.

The picture only shown a young maiden adorn in a silk kimono. She was holding a golden fan against her face, revealing only her brown eyes, and right cheek. But it was enough for Kagome.

"Because I -" Kagome gasped, "It's her!" she pushed the book at Inyasha's face "It's her!"

"Who?" everyone asked, confused.

"The girl!" Kagome shouted.

"Who?" Songo asked.

"Your brains broken, isn't?" Inuyasha seriously asked.

"SIT!"

"The one in the hut. The girl." Kagome said, waving her arms.

"That could be anyone." Miroku stated, taking another look at the picture.

Kagome ignored the ignorant men and turned to Songo. "Don't you remember? The female demon from the hut? Miroku grabbed her -"

"That could've been anyone!" Inuyasha said, pushing himself from the ground.

Kagome shook her head, "No! It's-"

"I remember her!" Miroku suddenly shouted.

Kagome stared hopefully at Miroku. "Finally someone -"

"She had the firmest bottom I ever fel-"

Miroku violently fell onto the ground as Songo slapped him across the face as did Kagome.

"I remember her." Songo said to Kagome, "She was that girl whose hut we took after she left."

"Yes, her." Kagome nodded.

"What about her?" Shipou asked, having stayed silence since now after seeing how exciting violent everyone was getting.

"In class, we've been reading this book." Kagome held up the book for them to see, "And the picture looks just like that girl-" She gasped," And we need to save her!"

"What now?" Inuyasha shouted, "Who do we need to save and why?"

"Her." Kagome pointed at the picture, "We need to save her or she'll die!"

"Hey scar face! Allow me to introduce you to Kiku and Ken!" Yoshirou shouted as her new pets poked their heads out and strike at her enemy.

Yoshirou stood on the remains of the cave laughing at Chika struggles to avoid the monstrous creatures. She whistled, signaling Kiku and Ken to return to her. They shrunk into regular size and went into her pouch.

"I take it you have suffered enough," Yoshirou said, referring to Chika's face and the things her father had done to her.

Yoshirou knew that Chika had every right to hate him, heck, if some guy did what her father did to her, she would stalk him to the end and make him pay.

"Tell me, where is my father?" Yoshirou asked, without a hint of emotion.

The two stared into each other's eye in what seem like hours.

"As if I'd tell you!" Chika spat.

Yoshirou merely chuckled at her desperate attempt.

"Fine. Have it your way." Yoshirou said, reaching into her pouch. But before she could do anything a very strong wind flew through them and pulled Chika with it. She landed on a large feather, with an unseen person, and flew away.

"Oh no you don't!" Yoshirou shouted, throwing poisonous needles at them.

The needles she throw at them are laced with poison that would make the victim's body slowly rot from the inside out, starting with the skins cells of the arms that would dissolve and leave the person in complete agony. And there's no way for them to relief it, for Yoshirou was the only one with the antidote. While Yoshirou followed that raced through the forest trying to find Chika's sent. It was no use for her to follow the black trail, that's scattered all over the place.

"Where are you father...?" Yoshirou whispered silently to her as tear threaten fall.

"Hey you!"

Yoshirou snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a male's voice and realized that there is more than one person coming towards her. She mentally slapped herself for dropping her guard and being caught by surprise. Yoshirou was about to pull out her shuang gou, when she realized that the scent was unfamiliar to her. Instead of taking using her shuang gou, Yoshirou spun around and spread out a sleeping power through the air, making anyone within five miles radius unconscious. She did that encase they are Chika's henchmen and she was planning to torture them for information. After tying each of them to a tree, Yoshirou threw the antidote at on their faces to wake them up for questioning.

"What happened?" they groaned at stared at Yoshirou, who had branded a mask over her face to hide her identity.

"Quiet." Yoshirou said coldly, "I'll be the one asking questions, here." she said, pointing her shuang gou at them.

"Let us go!" Inuyasha demanded, trying to claw at the rope. "You-" he screamed in pain as he felt a burning sensation on his wrist.

"The more you struggle, the more the ropes will tighten." Yoshirou told them. "And clawing at them will release the poison into your skin and you..." she gestured at Inuyasha's state, who was gritting his teeth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, eyes watering. "Please, help him!" she pleaded.

Inuyasha clenched his eyes and force the pain away.

"Not until you answer my questions. Who are you and what do you want?" Yoshirou demanded.

"We're a group of travelers." Songo told her, cautious not to let slip about the jewels.

Yoshirou eyed the monk and leaned towards Miroku, "Hey! You're that pervert that grabbed my ass!" she said, slapping him. It seemed as if Miroku didn't feel her slap as he was too busy staring at her chest. "Gods, I never knew Japanese monks are such perverts." Yoshirou said to herself.

Songo, unable to properly slap Miroku because of her tied arms, kicked him instead.

"Oh great!" Shipou exclaimed. "We're all going to die because of Miroku!"

"Now," Yoshirou turned to the others, ignoring Shipou, "I might let you go once you tell me who you are."

"Tell us who you are!" Inuyasha retorted. "And where's Naraku? I smelled his scent!"

"Naraku?" Yoshirou repeated, the name sounded familiar. "Tell me, does this Naraku fly on a giant feather and control the wind?"

"No," Kagome shook her head, "that's Kagura, one of Naraku's incarnations."

"Inuyasha caught her scent and followed it here." said Songo. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she flew off with scar face."

"Scar face?" everyone repeated.

"Long story, I won't explain it to a bunch of strangers." Yoshirou stated, crossing her arms.

"So, this scar face person...went off with Kagura?" Songo guessed.

"Yeah."

"Do you hate this scar face?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah."

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shipou stared at Songo and Miroku, wondering what they were planning.

"Are you after scar face?" asked Songo.

"Yeah."

"What a coinsurance!" Miroku said merrily, "We're after Kagura!"

"And she's with scar face." added Songo.

"Enough word play." Yoshirou said, "You're suggesting we team up and find them, I suppose? Hmmm..." she hummed, thinking their proposal over. "How do I know, you're not going to try and kill me once I let you go?"

"We won't." Songo promised.

"Your words mean nothing." Yoshirou stated, "You'll probably stab me in the back the first chance you get."

"We won't, honestly." Kagome insisted.

In the end, Yoshirou released them from their bonds. It was not because she trusted them, but because she plans to use to her advantage. And if they do betray her, she could always kill them. While they were unconscious, Yoshirou sprinkled each of them with a type of poisonous power that would subdue them long enough for her to escape; if she activates it with one word. When activated the poison causes her victim's body to become paralyzed and mute.

"I'm Yoshirou by the way, but just call me Shirou." She told them as she removed the ropes.

"Songo,"

"Kagome,"

"Miroku,"

"Shipou,"

Inuyasha didn't replay as he was still angry at Yoshirou for knocking him out and humiliating him.

As they sat around the camp fire, Yoshirou eyed each of them suspiciously as they did her. After an awkward silence, Yoshirou finally grew tired of her mask and removed it. Everyone gasped.

"What?"

"You-your -"

"What Kagome means is," Songo interrupted her, "that you look a lot like someone we know."

"I do? Who?"

"Ummm..." everyone, with the exception of Inuyasha and Shipou, exchanged nervous glances.

"Shu!" said Shipou.

"Shu..." Yoshirou repeated. "And where is this Shu?"

"Ummmm..."

"China." Kagome answered.

"Which part of China?"

"Tianji-"

Kagome was unable to finish her sentence because Yoshirou was behind her, an arm around her tarsal and a knife at her throat.

"Who sent you?" Yoshirou demanded, holding Kagome as a shield.

"No one." Songo and Miroku exclaimed

"Let. Her. Go." demanded Inuyasha, pointing his Tessaiga at Yoshirou.

"Please," Kagome plead.

"Who are you and how did you know I'm Chinese and from Tianjin?"

"I-" Kagome choked, mentally scolding herself for her big mouth, "I didn't know that about you."

"Yeah," Miroku nodded, "we didn't know. Shu, our friend, is Chinese and from Tianjin!"

"And where is this Shu?"

When no one answered her fast enough, Yoshirou muttered a word and everyone fell onto the ground. Yoshirou dropped Kagome before her feet as if she was a ragged doll and turned, about to leave them for some demons to eat, when Songo reached out for Yoshirou and choked out, "Sh...hhe... re...turn...ho...me."

Yoshirou had always hated herself for her weakness for injured humans, even when she was one injuring them. They're just so helpless and defenses, with their weak immunity and low tolerance for poison. It was pitiful. Yoshirou looked them over and said, "I'm not going to kill you." she sighed, "You seem really nice." she said to Kagome and Songo, ignoring the men and Shipou completely, "But with all that's happened, how do I know you're all what you say you are."

Kagome and Songo stared at Yoshirou with compassion. They understood Yoshirou's suspicions of how complete strangers know things about her without her telling them first. If they were her, they would be suspicious as well. Yoshirou kneeled towards Kagome and to her to blink once for a yes and twice for no.

"Are you in league with Chika?"

Kagome didn't do anything but stared blankly at Yoshirou, wondering who this Chika is.

Noting Kagome's confused eyes, Yoshirou asked, "Do you know who Chika is?"

Kagome blinked twice.

"Are you really after a guy named Naraku?"

Kagome blinked once.

"Do you want to kill Naraku?"

Two blinks...

Seeing as they were not lying to her, Yoshirou released them and sat back down, "The numbness will wear off, eventually." she nonchalantly told them as if she didn't just poisoned them and almost left them for dead.

Everyone, except Inuyasha and Shipou, thanked Yoshirou for releasing them.

After relaxing and truly befriending them, Yoshirou told them of her dilemma and they told her of their quest for the jewels and destroying Naraku. Kagome told Yoshirou for the time she was attacked by a giant centipede. She brought up centipedes because the book she read say that Lady Shu was a poison master that had pet Mukade, which she kept in a pouch.

"A good way to stop a centipede from attacking is stepping on its head." Yoshirou told her.

"Why not cut it in half?" Shipou asked Kagome, trying to ignore Yoshirou.

"No you can't, if you cut it in half then both ends well keep on moving, you'll have to deal with two centipedes then."

"Well Shirou you seem quite knowledgeable about centipedes. May I ask how?" inquired Miroku.

"I've had this morbid fascination for poisonous creatures and plants ever since I was little." Yoshirou said, knowing how people react to such a statement.

Many people and demons back away from Yoshirou as soon as they heard that comment. They fear she would kill them with her poison, which led to her to have few friends and no boyfriend ever - well mostly because of her overprotected father. As Yoshirou had predicted, intension felled the air…


End file.
